Nature's Call
by Randomus Prime
Summary: "Waspinator want but Waspinator not know what!"      Waspinator x Bumblee, Spike n' Valve, Sticky


**Waspinator x Bumblebee**

**Author's Foreword**

This is a first attempt at a yaoi fanfic, you have been warned.

* * *

><p>"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"<p>

A loud roar interrupted the peaceful silence of the island, making all birds fly away in terror and animals hide in the closest holes.

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN YOU OVERSIZED GULL BLADDER!"

The universe had to hate her, Blackarachnia decided. First, she was cursed with this abominable techno-organic form that effectively ripped her away from everyone and everything she ever knew, then for millions of stellar cycles she kept up with the three-face Blitzwing, the moron Lugnut, the idiot Starscream and Megatron; all of whom she just didn't feel anything for. Next came the countless attempts to find the cure for her organic half, getting betrayed in the last minute every time, leaving her now stuck on some island with even more organics along with Waspinator. Blackarachnia, in her mind, was screaming for this nightmare to stop.

"Waspinator feel weird! What happening to Waspinator?"

Oh, Blackarachnia knew perfectly well what was happening to him. She was, too, confused at first when one day, long ago, she began feeling "fuzzy" all over her body every time she saw a mech that strangely pleased her eyes, made her … hot … for the lack of a better word. As time progressed, to her own disgust, she found out what that was. Blackarachnia desperately tried to resist it but sometimes it got the better of her. She had felt this way towards Blitzwing at one point, but once it was over she put up even more firewalls than before.

And now, it was happening with Waspinator.

"What this thing?" Waspinator asked, touching a new-found appendage between his legs, "Ah! Waspinator not understand! It feel good!"

The fembot was getting more pissed with every second because she herself began getting turned on. Oh, how many times did she spy on Slipstream, wishing they would one day meet formally, and … or another time when her processor birthed a fantasy of her making use of the dinobots in yet another way.

"GRR, SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Blacharachnia got angrier by the astrosecond. She knew how laughable, ridiculous and stupid all this was.

"Ahhh! AAAAHHH! Waspinator AAAAA feel good!" the predacon said the more he touched his long and rock-hard spike that slowly dripped with pre-cum. At least she hoped that was it. Who knew with these organics …

"FREAKING GO JACK OFF SOME OTHER PLACE!" the fembot screamed out, kicking Waspinator as hard as she could and running off before the situation got completely out of control.

.

.

"… but Bossbot! I don't wanna go alone! Why can't Sari come with me?"

"Sari has her assignment; you've got yours, Bumblebee. We are short-handed as it is."

"But the police said that those civilians were high!"

"Whatever the case may be Bumblebee, we cannot allow even the possibility of a Decepticon on the loose."

"But we captured Megatron!"  
>"Bumblebee, this is an order: go on patrol. NOW!"<p>

Seeing as all his attempts to get a companion were shot down, the minibot transformed and grumbling something incomprehensible, Bumblebee set off for the mission.

.

.

"WASPINATOR WANT BUT WASPINATOR NOT KNOW WHAT!"

For quite some time already the techno-organic monstrosity had been chaotically flying where his optics lead him, with his spike still erect, still spilling strange juices, slowly getting even bigger and harder. Touching oneself and rubbing calmed him down at first for a bit but eventually it was not enough, Waspinator wanted more, MORE.

Hearing the sound of a car engine somewhere not too far away from the shore, Waspinator flew there without even realizing what he was doing. Upon seeing a yellow car with a black stripe he immediately recognized …

"BUMBLEBOT!"

"OH SLAG! RUN AWAY!"

Normally catching Bumblebee would be a nightmare, especially with his boosters, but Waspinator was faster this time, getting more desperate by the nanosecond.

"WASPINATOR CATCH BUMBLEBOT!"

In just a few seconds the former Autobot was already flying over the poor minibot. Bumblebee tried calling for help but at that moment Waspinator crashed into him and they both fell on the ground, the predacon on the minibot.

"HOLY SLAG! WHAT THE SLAG IS THAT THING?" Bumblebee finally saw and felt the strange member rubbing against his back.

"WASPINATOR WANT NOW!"

Grabbing the poor minibot's aft with his hands, he frantically looked for something … something?

"ARGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"

Finally having located the latches to Bumblebee's codpiece, the predacon tore the protective metal off, trying to shove his entire spike into the valve that presented itself to him.

"! TOO SLAGGING BIG!"

Greatly disgruntled with the failure of the first attempt and lust only growing more after the tip of his spike felt the mechanical muscles tightening around it, Waspinator let out a scream of frustration.

Bumblebee was desperately pulling on the ground to somehow escape what was about to happen, but the techno-organic's hold was too strong; he only managed to rip up the earth in front of him as he felt the tip of the enormous spike push further against the clenched rimming of his valve.

"Oh, scrap! I am screwed! SOMEBODY HELP! !"

"WASPINATOR WANT SHOVE THINGY INTO BUMBLEBOT! WASPINATOR WANT BUMBLEBOT!"

With those words, the Decepticon prepared for a decisive thrust.

"WASP! I AM SORRY! I WAS TRICKED! I AM SORRY!"

Completely ignoring what the minibot had to say, Waspinator made his move. It was easier now that the Autobot's tight violable valve was a little lubricated with his pre-cum, stopping only when the whole thing was inside astroseconds later, releasing a deafening roar that shook the ground. That was, it!

Feeling just how far the ex-minibot got inside him, Bumblebee couldn't even cry, what was that feeling? WHAT?

"Oh slag …"

Waspinator could feel every twitch, every fold and every wire rubbing against his spike inside Bumblebee. It was fantastic! After the first tsunami of pleasure, he couldn't stop -he couldn't control himself anymore- not that the predacon wanted to anyway; the animal part inside him took over, beginning to move his hips for him.

"WASPINATOR LIKE!"

"Oh, ooooooooooh."

It wasn't pain that Bumblebee felt, it was pleasure. A humongous spike, already overflowing and pouring liters of All-Spark-only-knows what liquids inside of him, was giving a sensation of epic ecstasy driving the minibot to an overload just from feeling every fold on the techno-organic's huge rod.

And once the predacon began moving his hips, both mechs thought that their programming would go insane from pleasure, fragging themselves silly for the rest of their existence, drowning in the sensations.

Adjusting his position over Bumblebee, who was not trying to resist anymore but shifted so that Waspinator would go deeper inside of him, the predacon put his hands on the sides of the minibot and continued moving his hips faster; stronger and going a little bit deeper with each thrust, filling the little Autobot with more techno-organic fluids.

Finally getting to a point of orgasm, Waspinator let out yet another roar and plunged his spike as deep as he could, pulling back the skin-like cover, multiplying the pleasure.

"OH SLAG I AM OVERFLOWING!"

There was so much of Waspinator's cum pouring out of Bumblebee's aft, one could have called it the Niagara Falls of Spunk, flying everywhere from the pressure inside.

Both breathing heavily after reaching an epic overload, Waspinator felt that it was not over, not by a long shot. Slowly getting up, the Decepticon grabbed the minibot by the helmet, who was too dazed to respond to the somewhat harsh touch, Waspinator's cum still pouring back out of his pleasantly abused valve and down his trembling thighs.

"Wh-whaaaa?"

"Waspinator not finished! Waspinator want MORE!" the predacon declared, as he shoved his whole spike into Bumblebee's mouth.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**_

_This is my first attempt at writing a yaoi fanfic, enjoy!_

_Thanks to Crescent-moon-demon for editing and inspiration (right?)._

_I found it logical to assume that a techno-organic would eventually overflow with hormones and something like this would eventually happen._


End file.
